thestellartalesfandomcom-20200214-history
K'adurbian Stellar Empire
The 'K'adurbian Stellar Empire '(KSE) is a large empire, located in the East of the Galaxy. The Empire was founded in 1867. The empire is known for its materialistic goals and authoritarian and militaristic course. The K'adurbians have directive to build bigger and better, and much of their state philosophy is based on grand collective goals, led by a central authority. The empire functions as an Imperial Oligarchy, with much of the executive power in various mega corporation that function alongside or as part of the government which is overseen by an Emperor. History As the K'adurbians progressed on their tropical homeworld Netraxia and started to venture into space, the species began to unite in a global union led under a strong leader. This K'adurbian was the first emperor of the Imperial Commonwealth of Netraxia, Orss Brek. While the Imperial government tried expanding into nearby planets for mining, research and colonizations, so did private companies. These already wealthy companies became extremely rich thanks to colonial investments and asteroid mining. These emergent mega corporations had political influence and resources to rival countries on Netraxia. These corporations began placing themselves as the executive force of the Commonwealth, under direct command of the Emperor. As these corporations became the Emperor's unchallenged executive hand, Emperor Brek turned to face one of the fundamental problems in modern K'adurbian history: The never-slowing pollution and exploitation of Netraxia's natural resources. Now that limitless resources could be extracted from off-world locations, and power could now be generated by clean fusion power, all this industry was no longer needed to drive the K'adurbian economy. With unrelenting policies and heavy development projects, the Emperor slowly stabilized the planet's ecosystem. During this time, many K'adurbian citizens feared that they were living on borrowed time and that the reclamation projects would fail, and that their homeworld would eventually die out. This fear sent many K'adurbians looking for new homes among the stars. Several of the larger research institutes eventually developed a warp-based FTL propulsion system that allowed for the exploration of extra-solar space. A suitable colony world was discovered in the years that followed. Director of a prominent shipbuilders guild, Gavv Lastt, announced that he would personally lead a convoy of colonists to this new world. This colony became known as Lastergavin's Shelter. Now planetary governor Lastt quickly rose in the empire as the savior of the K'adurbian species, and became the emperor's right hand man and advisor to the young Veraril Brek. After Interstellar expansion was underway thanks to the breakthroughs in FTL-technology and exploration of space, the K'adurbians again began dreaming of constructing the biggest and greatest monuments in space. Various large space stations were constructed. The largest of these was the orbital Fortress of Ty'mal. This gigantic facility orbited Netraxia and housed an extensive complement of shipyards, fleet anchorages, defensive systems and orbital supportive systems. The space station was rivaled by no other in known space and became known as the untake-able station. In their societal desire to construct bigger, the K'adurbians incorporated various alien races into their society to further the state's goals. The Kithri and the Zracron species were enslaved to serve as construction personnel or mining workers, while their homeworlds were invaded and extensively mined. Since these two species were relatively primitive when encountered, experiencing a late iron age and a renaissance-like era respectively, these planets were easily conquered by the militaristic K'adurbian armies. The primitive Rethallian species had just launched their first artificial satellite in orbit of their homeworld, and had an established communications network that spanned their planet. Conquering this planet would be logistically difficult for the then-emerging K'adurbian Stellar Empire. The already old second emperor, Veraril Brek, decided that establishing peaceful contact with the Rethallians would be the wiser approach. While contact was proplematic at first, the Rethallians ascended to a united space-faring nation under a benevolent K'adurbian guidance. 54 years after first contact, the Rethallians were fully absorbed into the K'adurbian Stellar Empire as equals to the K'adurbians, aiming towards shared goals. Planets The K'adurbian Stellar Empire consisted of various planets. * Netraxia - Imperial Capital; Homeworld of the K'adurbian Species; and renowned galactic industrial zone. * Lastergavin - First K'adurbian extra-solar colony; Imperial breadbasket * Bontargi - Imperial industrial zone